


Under the Fireworks

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confession, M/M, midotaka - Freeform, midotakaweek2020, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Shintarou want to confess his love to Takao, he decide to do it during a festival, but was it really a good idea?
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under the Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the MidoTaka week from the three prompts I decided to go with the Confession.  
> Hope you will like it!!

Shintarou didn’t always like basketball; there was a time where he was just playing to play, he was good at it, he didn’t care about who he was playing, he was a one man team like the four other guys with whom he was playing in middle school. They were supposed to be a team, they were playing in the same “team”, but they weren’t playing in team spirit.. Soon Shintarou's only interest was winning and winning and even there winning wasn’t even fun anymore, they were too good there wasn’t any challenge. Team spirit? He wasn’t even sure if he still knew the meaning of it. Defeat? He couldn’t tell out it tasted like. 

All this change when he met one person during his first year of high school, that simple person made him like basketball again. Did he love it? No he wasn’t one of those basketball idiots, he had a life outside basketball, he could see a future without paying basketball. He liked basketball; it brought him some enjoyment now, but he could live without it. He might only like playing the sport, but he loved playing it with that one person. 

Soon this person would mean the world to him, he was like his lucky item. He didn’t like being separated from him, he was only searching for him. And this is what Shintarou was doing now, he was looking for Kazunari who had disappeared in the crowd once again, leaving Shintarou alone sitting on a bench during one of the several summer festivals. 

It’s Shintarou who got the idea to go at least that what he pretended, it’s not like he asked Kazunari to go with him the day after hearing the latter saying that he wanted to go, but not alone. 

Yeah, Midorima Shintarou invited Takao Kazunari to a summer festival and Kazunari's will to go wasn’t the only reason. Shintarou thought it would be the perfect occasion to confess his feelings for him. Away from the school, not surrounded by the team member. 

Shintarou thought everything would be perfect, at least it would have been perfect if Kazunari would stay still instead of running everywhere, he started to think that he might have to wait for the fireworks to begin, maybe, only maybe, then Kazunari will stay with him. 

The green haired man stood up and looked around; it was a good thing that he was tall, he was at least a head taller than most people around him so he could try to find Kazunari more easily. 

He saw who he was looking for near an onigiri stall, he was coming back toward him with his hands full of food. 

“Eating again? You didn’t already have enough?” asked Shintarou once Kazunari was next to him.

“Come on Shin-Chan, I really want to try all the food stalls, there is no point to come here if you don’t eat anything from all the different places. Here, eat that, it’s really good,” replied Kazukari, shoving a rice ball in Shintarou’s mouth. 

Flustered by his crush feeding him without even knowing the effect it would have on him, Shintarou stepped back and put his hand in front of him, but regretted immediately after seeing Kazunari pout. 

“I can eat alone just give me one.” 

Light appeared in Kazunari's eyes and the smaller man gave his friend another onigiri. 

“You are right, it’s good.”

“See Shin-chan told ya, now let’s see where I will go next.”

“We could maybe try the abilities stall next?” tentatively asked Shintarou, hoping Kazunari will agree. 

“I guess we could, I already tried most of the food stalls anyway.”

Shintarou was relieved, he could now try to win the cat plushie he had seen earlier; it really reminded him of Kazunari, all black with steel blue eyes and an orange jersey. 

“Which one do you want to try first, Shin-chan?”

“The shooting basketball one.”

Kazunari laughs, laughs, Shintarou loves to hear.

“Of course, it needs to be that one, let’s go then,” he said pushing Shintarou in front of him. 

They two men arrived at the stand and Shintarou asked the man running the stall if he could give it some try. 

“Of course, here the ball.”

Kazunari felt like something wasn’t right about it, but he trusted Shintarou, he knew that no matter what, his friend would put the ball in. 

His friend, Kazunari, always wished they were more than just friends, more like lovers. Yeah, lovers, Kazunari has been in love with Shintarou since the end of their first year, but he was always too afraid to say anything, he didn’t want to lose his friend, therefore he just decided to keep everything for himself, he thought he was already lucky enough to be acknowledge by him, that he didn’t needed more.

Kazunari was quite happy when Shintarou invited him to the festival, he felt it was like a date, but he got nervous when he saw his friend in his yukata so he was spending more time hunting down the food stall then spending time with his friend. 

Completely lost in his thoughts, Kazunari missed Shintarou winning easily the shooting basketball ability stall, but he saw the face the man was making and it made him proud of Shintarou, the man was never missing a shot, no matter the situation. 

“So which one to you want, lucky guy?”

“The big black cat with the orange jersey.”

“OOOkay, here the kitty.”

Shintarou took the stuffed animal from the man's hand and walked away followed by Kazunari. 

“Hey Shin-chan, what are you planning to do with that plush?” asked Kazunari, once he had caught up with Shintarou.

“Put in on my bed,” replied Shintarou with a flat tone. 

“Put it on your...hahaha, are you not a bit too old for that.”

“Humph, that’s because I can’t have the real one.”

“You want a cat Shin-chan?”

Shintarou was about to reply when Kazunari pointed the direction where the firework would be.

“Shin-chan!! Shin-chan!! Quick! We need to go and make sure we get a good spot to watch the fireworks.”

“Wait Takao, follow me, I know a good spot.”

Shintarou led Kazunari in an isolated spot, where they would have a perfect view on the colorful show about to begin in the sky. 

The fiery flowers and stars began to appear in the sky at the same time as the loud explosion sounds that accompanied the fireworks show. 

“This is a great place Shin-chan!! We can clearly see them, but it’s not as noisy.”

“This is the place I used to watch them when I was a kid.”

“That’s cool, so it’s like your little secret place,” joked Kazunari.

“Yeah.” 

The two men watched the firework for a moment in silence. 

Kazunari was staring at the sky when he heard Shintarou saying something he never thought he would hear. 

“I love you...Kazunari.”

Kazunari turn his head to watch his friend standing beside him,

“Shin-chan?”

“Sorry… I…”

Shintarou was about to leave without finishing his sentence when Kazunari grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait Shin-chan...I...I love you too.”

Shintarou stared at Kazunari, usured of what his friend just said, thinking he was joking again. 

“It’s not funny Kazu...Takao.”

“I’m not joking Shin-chan...I would never, not about feeling that I have since the end of our first year of high school.” 

“But..you..”

“Never said anything? I was too afraid to freak you out, I didn’t want to see you walk away from me. I kept it secret, happy with what I had,” he paused,”Shin-chan, I love you, I really love you. I was happy when you invited me, but got nervous thinking it was like a date, that’s why I was always going from stall to stall,” he added, taking Shintarou’s hands. “Hearing you saying that you loved me, was very relieving, we have the same feeling for each other, I don’t have to be afraid anymore. I can freely tell you that I love you Midorima Shintarou.”

Kazunari waited for Shintarou’s answer, he stared at his friend’s face illuminated by the color floating in the sky. 

Shintarou looked at Kazunari in the eyes and smiled,

“The plush...when I saw it earlier, it reminded me of you, that’s why I wanted it. Since I thought I couldn’t have you, I thought I could maybe find something that will remind me of you.”

Kazunari’s heart became full, full of joy, he felt like he was drunk and without thinking he launched himself forward and pressed his lips against Shintarou’s lips.

Shintarou didn’t push him away, he would have never, instead he passed his arm around Kazunari waist to bring him closer. 

Confession and first kiss under the fireworks, Shintarou would have never dreamt of a perfect moment like this. His horoscope was right, it was really his lucky day. 

The new couple left the festival, their fingers intertwined together, happy to finally have found themself. 

“What are you planning to do with that plush, now that you have the real one?

“Still gonna sit on my bed, until we move together...next year maybe. 

Kazunari laugh, 

“Gimme that” he said, taking the stuffed animal from his boyfriend’s hand.”

“You better keep an eye on him kitty when I’m not around.”

Shintarou smiled and kissed Kazunari’s temple. 

The couple continue their way until they have to get to their own home, wishing each other good night with a soft kiss on the lips. The second kisses they were sharing, the second of many more kisses to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Comment are appreciated.  
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy 
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~


End file.
